Stay at my place?
by yamifannetje
Summary: Remus sees his own lie coming true.


Remus Lupin was in his room, busying himself with checking about his luggage. Actually he had packed his things days ago but only know he had decided he would actually leave Hogwarts. And more, he would leave the Order of the Phoenix. He had theHeadmaster told so, more or less expecting to be hold back. But Albus had done nothing at all. He had just sitten there in his chair, his hands together, saying that he, yes, did regret it so see him leave but did respect his decision. Somehow Remus found that more painful than if they had started arguing somehow.  
>While he merely stood watching the his stuff, there was a voice behind him.<p>

"Are you leaving?"

It was Harry Potter. He sounded surprised, and not to pleased.

"Obviously, as you can see." Remus replied harsly.

"Remus, what is it?"

Remus fiercely turned around with blazing eyes.

"What there is? Good God, how can you even ask?"

Harry was visibly baffled.

Remus said: "You all make me ashamed in your places."

"I didn't know that joke would fall so badly on you." Harry returned a bit irritated.

"For God's sake, I'm not talking about that stupid joke!" Remus whirled around and advanced towards Harry who stumbled back, not having expected such an outburst. "I'm talking about Severus. That man is in dire need of help and all you do is sitting back, waiting for him to leave. Laughing! It makes me feel ashamed to be a Gryffindor."

That was a painful blow. Harry was completely stunned now. "Remus, it is Snape we are talking about here." he managed at last. "Why are you so fed up about that old bat? Besides, for all the mistakes he has, he is more than capable enough to look after himself."

Remus turned to Harry, his whole attitude one of a strange mix of anger, sadness and something not to identify.

"You clearly are not aware of the damage you and your class mates has caused by letting that potion exploding. You are all very lucky if nobody gets any symptomes soon. However, I'm afraid if so, there will be nobody to help you."

"What could possibly be happening? What is it Snape has got, anyway?"

"I hardly believe you do care about that. One thing is for sure, I'm not leaving Severus alone. He allowed me to join him to his parental house and from there we will see."

Without as much as a glance at Harry, Remus flooed away from the room.

After he returned from the office of Albus Dumbledore to officially say goodbye and to arrange the last details, Remus walked to the dungeons. He knocked softly at the door of the private quarters of the Potions Master. There came a clear answer that bade him to come in and so he did.

Severus was spread out on his couch, a book open on his lap. Two black eyes were looking at him kind of curiously.

"What?" Remus asked and started laughing. "What did I do this time?"

"Minerva told me Mr Weasly and Mr Potter both believe you have gone mad."

Remus's face fell. "So you know?"

"That you stood up for me? Yes." Severus gave him as much as a smile while he spoke.

Remus smiled back, relieved Severus didn't know all he had said to Harry.

"Thank you, Remus." Severus said after a short silence.

"What for?"

Severus rose his eyebrows. "For standing up for me, against your friends of all people."

Remus snorted. "Friends? They are a bunch of idiots so, no thanks."

"Still, thank you."

"You're welcome."

There fell a silence again. Again it was Severus who broke it. "So, what are your plans for the near future?"

Remus looked at the floor. Severus had told him he was welcome to visit him at Spinner's End, but never that he could stay with him, like he had told Harry. He didn't even fully know where that had come from. It was a great thing Severus wanted him to visit but there was never going to be more than that. not that he wanted that. Or did he?

"I have a spare room." Severus said as to himself. Remus blushed.

Severus looked at him. Seeing the other man's distress he hurried to say: "If you have other plans..."

"No!" Remus said hurriedly, blushing even more. "I would like to stay at your place for a couple of days."

There was something at Severus's expression that gave Remus the idea Severus didn't really agree with 'a couple of days.'

"All right." Severus said. "It's done. You can join me tomorrow when we leave. If that suits you?"

Remus smiled.

"I'd very much liked to."


End file.
